


lovemelovemelovemelovemelovemelovemeloveme

by xxELF21xx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, NO CAPES, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Original Character Death(s), Threats of Violence, Violence, Yandere, heed the chapter warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Jon watches the crowd with lifeless eyes, he's bored out of his mind. Kathy, one of his newest friends, pipes up: 'hey, why'd you transfer from Metropolis all the way to gloomy Gotham?''My parents had a job transfer,' he replies automatically. Gotham was just as boring as Metropolis was, and Metropolis was more boring than Smallville was. Life was boring.'That's cool,' Kathy says, not prying further. Jon likes the blonde, she knows her boundaries; unlike some annoying pests from his previous schools. 'I'm going to get a drink, would you like one too?' He offers, fingers thumbing a brand new wallet. She shakes her head, and he retreats into the school building soon after.He is just about to join Kathy under the big tree when someone knocks over him. Irritation seeps into his mind, but he makes no move to show it. 'I'm terribly sorry,' a voice calls out from above him, sweet like honey. A hand extends to help him up.Jon looks up to find a pair of deep emerald eyes staring at him, neat dark hair falling apart, and smooth, tan skin.He smiles, maybe Gotham won't be so boring after all.





	1. Are You Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribbleBea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleBea/gifts).



> I've never written any explicitly violent things, so I'm gonna start now.
> 
> Heads up: please don't read this if you're not comfortable with blood and violence. I don't wish to make anyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> Dedicated to Bea!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Stalking and obsessive behaviour towards the end of the chapter

Jon watches the crowd with lifeless eyes, he's bored out of his mind. Kathy, one of his newest friends, pipes up: 'hey, why'd you transfer from Metropolis all the way to gloomy Gotham?'

'My parents had a job transfer,' he replies automatically. Gotham was just as boring as Metropolis was, and Metropolis was more boring than Smallville was. Life was _boring._

'That's cool,' Kathy says, not prying further. Jon likes the blonde, she knows her boundaries; unlike some annoying pests from his previous schools. 'I'm going to get a drink, would you like one too?' He offers, fingers thumbing a brand new wallet. She shakes her head, and he retreats into the school building soon after.

He is just about to join Kathy under the big tree when someone knocks over him. Irritation seeps into his mind, but he makes no move to show it. 'I'm terribly sorry,' a voice calls out from above him, sweet like honey. A hand extends to help him up.

Jon looks up to find a pair of deep emerald eyes staring at him, neat dark hair falling apart, and smooth, tan skin. 'Are you alright?' The other boy, obviously an upperclassman, asks. There is a spark of annoyance in his eyes; like he's rushing off somewhere before Jon had become an obstacle in his path.  Jon pays no attention to those details, dull blue eyes coming alive in the shadows of his senior. 

'I'm alright!' He answers cheerfully, cheeks flushed, 'I'm sorry for bumping into you! I'm Jon Kent,!' The other boy studies him for a silent moment, a look of amusement and mild shock on his face. Then, finally, he speaks, 'Damian Wayne. I don't think I've ever seen you around before, Jon.' 

Jon's smile widens, the way  _Damian_ said his name was...  _intoxicating._

'I'm a new transfer student from Metropolis, it's my first year.'  _Damian_ nods, a small smile gracing his face. 'I do hope you enjoy your time here in the academy, it  _is_ the best in the nation. Please excuse me, I'm running slightly late to a meeting.' Jon catches one last look at  _Damian_ before the senior slips out of his grasp, his eyes follow  _Damian,_ pupils expanding. His hand tingles from the little interaction they had. 

He smiles, maybe Gotham won't be so boring after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

'How was school, Jon?' Lois asks as soon as Jon steps in the door. He gives her a giant grin, 'it was fun!' 

Lois almost drops her mug of tea when she hears her usually quiet son start chattering about his day in Gotham Academy. 'Really?' She raises an eyebrow, her sharp eyes try to peel back any layers on Jon, but she finds nothing. 'Yeah! Everyone was super nice and didn't ask why I transferred halfway through the semester, I gained a friend as well! Kathy helped guide me to all my classes, and our timetables are basically the same!' 

Watching her son talk at the speed of sound with a healthy, happy glow almost causes her to cry. This only happened once in a while, Jon was born a quiet child; he didn't talk much, never cried, and never showed any emotions - even when he was inconvenienced. They didn't think much of it, thinking that the young boy was introverted and would come out of his shell over time. But he never did. Both Lois and Clark tried to coax their son into being more lively, but nothing worked. 

Eventually, Jon found out that something  _was_ wrong with him. He started acting like any other normal child, playing in sandboxes and running through fields with fake laughter and plastic smiles. Conner was probably the only person in their family to actually understand how Jon was actually feeling. The teen had taught him that it was fine to not be as cheerful as the other kids. Over time, Jon began to improve, he talked more, he was more expressive. But he still wasn't like the other kids. 

'Who cares if he isn't like the neighbours' kids?' Conner had fussed, 'Jon's  _Jon,_ we love him the way he is, right? Besides, he's opening up! He's  _fine,_ Mom!' Lois dropped the topic after that, not wanting her firstborn to get angry. 

Lois felt her tired mind clear up a little bit. Maybe Jon would finally feel comfortable somewhere, and he would open up even more. 

'Then, a senior named  _Damian_ knocked into me, but he was nice and didn't blame me!' He continues on, voice turning awed at the mention of the upperclassman. 

Lois felt like this day was filled with surprises. She had never heard that voice talking about someone that  _wasn't_ Conner. _Could this be..?_ 'I'm glad you enjoyed your first day, Jonathan,' she chooses to praise her son, 'remember that if you have any problems, we'll always be here to help.'

Jon gives her a determined, fiery look, 'I can handle them! I'm sure Kathy could help me, too!' Ah, this was it, the start of teenage rebellion. They waited for fifteen years for this to happen. Lois ruffles his hair, biting down a pleased grin, 'of course you can!'

Now, to find a time to break the news of a business trip for a scoop. She sighs internally,  _how can we care for our boys when we're always being carted around the world?_

 

* * *

 

 

School was going to be the best and worst place for Jonathan Kent. 

He silently stalks the annoying brunette, the one annoying brat who dared to move so close toward  _his Damian._

Damian Wayne was  _his_ to love,  _his_ to pay attention to,  _his_ to shower affection with,  _his alone._

Damian Wayne was  _his_ obsession, and he'll do  _anything_ to make sure of it.


	2. Ice Cream Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's out to eliminate all his rivals—starting with Olivia Green. 
> 
> At the same time, he needs to grow closer to the boy that stole his heart. 
> 
> The start of a new game has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a song by Red Velvet!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: non-graphic descriptions of attempted rape, descriptions of violence

'Hey, did you hear? Olivia Green is planning to confess to Damian Wayne!' 

 

 

The brunette is silent, a quiet girl with a love for literature. Her favourites are  _Animal Farm_ and  _Carry On._ She's in the poetry club and often writes about a  _"Prince Charming that would soon sweep me off my feet"._ Her culinary skills are average at best, and she is deathly afraid of needles. 

There's more to Olivia Green than meets the eye, Jon can tell, from the way she stiffens at the slightest touch, and in the way she tries to make herself as small as possible in the presence of large crowds. She may not be outgoing like Kathy, but she is kind and caring. The few friends she has are very protective of her and treasure her dearly. 

Those friends of her's would cause a huge ruckus if Olivia were to suddenly disappear. Jon cannot risk it. Besides, he does not wish to draw any attention to himself before he has gained a stable footing in school. 

Olivia Green will not die under his knife, that's his decision. 

The only way to eliminate her would be through manipulation. Blend in and be part of her social circle, worm his way into Olivia's mind and get her to spill every little secret she has to him. Find the darkest information he can about her without exposing himself and flipping it to use it in his favour. He does not care what becomes of the girl, as long she leaves his  _Damian_ alone. 

He plans each step carefully.

Olivia Green is an elite, that much is common sense. Her father, Branden Strousse, was married into the Green family as collateral for a business collaboration between the two families. According to certain...  _nasty_ rumours, her parents had lovers of their own, and the two never developed any friendly relationships. They were hostile to each other and often had screaming matches and feuds. Olivia, as a result of the hostility, was mostly raised by servants and never spent any time with both parents in the same room as her. Branden was turning 30 in June, while Wilma turned 32 a few days ago. The agreement was that their child would take over Jade Inc, the Greens' largely successful conglomerate, once she graduated from the Academy. Then, Branden and Wilma could file for a divorce and live their separate lives as they wish. 

'Do you think Ollie's doing okay?' He'd heard two of her friends talking the other day, 'I hope her parents aren't bothering her.' Clover Wood, a fierce girl with a fiery temper, had asked. Her light hair was tied into a messy bun, equally light eyes staring at a book in worry. The other girl, Athena Li, frowned, biting her lip, 'I don't think anything would happen to Ollie. I mean, her dad isn't going to be home until the end of next month right? Her mom won't bother her too much.' 

'But, she wouldn't get hurt, right?' Wood whispers, hands clenching the sides of her book. Her face is pale and sweaty. Jon stops in his tracks, hiding in the shelves of the library, intrigued. 'The bruises- ' Li sighs but says nothing more. 

Interesting. 

Green might be suffering from child abuse.  _Poor thing,_ he sympathises. He leaves the library quickly, leaving behind the books he was planning to borrow.  _I wonder what she would think about Wood and Li spreading those rumours about her personal life._

It isn't difficult to start spreading rumours in school, he's found out. The Academy was a hotbed of rumours, frothing at the brim with all sorts of shady news. He knew the perfect person to use. 

Maya Ducard. The self-proclaimed  _"Nobody"_ of the school. She was a nice person, but her underground information trading business was the perfect place to ruin Green's reputation. She and Kathy were good friends. 

Maya Ducard was also one of  _Damian's_ closest friends. 

She is an important asset to him. 

'Now, this game is going to complicated really soon, won't it?' He remarks, staring at Olivia Green laughing with her friends. It would be a real pity to corrupt that beautiful smile.

 

* * *

 

 

'What's all the gossip about Olivia Green?' He frowns, feigning anger when a boy in their class starts gossiping about said girl. Turns out, Green was a very popular topic amongst students in their year. 

Kathy, his deskmate, hums in confusion. 'I'm not really sure either. But people have been whispering about her being a fake. They say she uses people to get what she wants, then dumps them at their lowest. She seems nice, doesn't she? Poor thing.' Kathy is easy to distract, and she gets hooked on something twice as fast. 

'I've heard her friends say something about her parents the other day, in the library.' He lowers his voice on purpose. Kathy takes the bait, blue eyes turn curious as she leans forward. 'Clover Wood and Athena Li were talking about her parents abusing her.'

Immediately, his friend gasps. He tugs her down before she can recoil from the shock, playing into his story of being secretive.  _'No way!'_ She retorts, her face twisted into something akin to disbelief, 'they're polite! They always take her into consideration when deciding something!' 

He shakes his head, playing with the edges of his blazer. 'I don't know, Kathy,' he sighs, 'they even said something about  _bruises._ They won't talk bad about her parents without proof, would they?' 

Kathy's internal struggle is obvious. She fidgets, eyes darting around the class. Li was sitting in the front row. Her eyes bore holes into the back of Li's head. She remains quiet for a bit, then, 'oh my  _God,_ Jon.' 

'Could you not tell anyone what I told you? I don't want to add fuel to the fire,' he says. The contract is sealed from the very moment Kathy "promises" him. She would no doubt dump all this information on Maya, who would spread it under the name  _Nobody._

Just because someone was nice and friendly on the outside doesn't mean they're a good person on the inside. 

He takes a quick glance at Kathy, who's rapidly typing on her phone. No doubt tattling on Olivia. He hides a satisfied smirk by glancing out the window, spying  _Damian_ talking to Maya Ducard, who was typing equally as fast. 

By the next morning, the rumour would have left a nasty burn on Olivia's "pristine" family life. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Damian Wayne_ was born as the only blood son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. He has several foster siblings, including "Boy Wonder" Dick Grayson, who had graduated with amazing grades and was scouted for his talents in gymnastics; "Golden Boy" Jason Todd, who graduated top of his class and was apparently perfect in every single way; "Tech Wonder" Tim Drake, an upperclassman so good at technology that the Academy has him as their IT consultant; "Girl Wonder" Stephanie Brown, the friendliest of the Wayne siblings, who managed to climb up the academic ladder at a rate similar to Grayson and also excelled in gymnastics. Cassandra Cain and Duke Thomas were not enrolled, they were homeschooled by a team of tutors chosen specifically by them, as well as Todd. 

 _Damian_ himself was a star student, smarter than everyone in his year, and was excellent at fencing, having won multiple championships. His title in school is Boy Demon, the only Wayne child to not be loved by all. He was brash, blunt, slightly rude, and arrogant. However, as the years dragged on, he has mellowed out slightly, causing even  _more_ people to like him. 

He has a distinct fondness for sweets and dark chocolate, literature, history and bouncy castles.

Jon knows his senior's schedule inside out, having memorised it within a day of getting the information.  _Damian_ has no club activities after school, and usually goes straight home or hangs out with either Maya or one of his siblings. Todd would pick him up two out of five school days in his motorcycle, Grayson would pick him up every Monday, Drake and Brown would walk him home unannounced, Cain would accompany their butler in fetching him occasionally and Thomas would follow either one of them sometimes. 

Bruce Wayne drops him off every morning without fail; if he isn't available, then either the butler or Grayson would drop him off.

Jon needs to find a way to get the senior's attention...

He might have one. It could work. It  _should_ work.  **It must work.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

'What're you doing, kiddo?' Kon scoops his tiny brother up by the armpits, causing the smaller boy to squeal and shout. 'Kon! Put me down! Kon!' He continues to cause a ruckus, venom seeping into his tone. 

Then, he quietens down. He falls limp, becoming a dead weight. 'Kon, please let me down,' he pouts, rubbing his eyes. 

Immediately, Kon sets him carefully, making sure to check Jon for any other signs of distress. 'I'm okay, Kon,' he laughs, brightening up. 

His brother groans, his face falling into his hands, 'I seriously  _need_ to stop falling for your tricks,  _geez.'_ Jon laughs, speeding into the kitchen before a tickle fight ensues. 

Jonathan Kent loves his brother very, very much. Conner was the only one who stuck by him, made sure he was okay, encouraged him and cheered him on when all the others started giving up hope. Conner was very much like a beacon of light in Jon's life. Conner Kent was the reason why he hasn't given up.  _'You might not feel much, but you will. You will. Don't force yourself to do things you don't want to. One day, when you look back at how far you've come and you'll realise—oh, I'm better now. But until then, don't give up, okay? You'll grow up to do amazing things.'_ Conner Kent was who he aspired to be. His parents may be superheroes of their own—publishing the evil deeds of those people that deserve punishments by using words and the media—but Conner was an entirely different league. 

Conner Kent made him a better person. At least, he's certain of it. 

'I'm making butter cookies,' he tells Kon. A piercing glare is shot his way.  _'Butter cookies.'_ Sceptical, untrusting. 'Yea!' Jon's enthusiasm outshines the negative vibes rolling off of his brother, as he scampers off into the kitchen to prepare the ingredients. 'Why are you making butter cookies?' Jon contemplates telling him the truth, that he's found someone who makes his heartbeat skyrocket and his face warm and red, but he decides not to. 

 _Not now._ Because Conner Kent is as overprotective as he is an amazing older brother. 

He pretends to not hear the question over the banging of pots and pans, Kon doesn't chase after him either. They know better than to do that, they don't want to start a fight, after all. Kon knows that the answer will be said eventually. 

Instead, Kon watches as his younger brother bustle around, whipping up batches of cookies without a recipe or cookbook to guide him. He chuckles,  _my brother sure is talented._  'Can I have some?' He teases, not expecting a positive answer. He doesn't expect Jon to abruptly stop working, a tiny bit of batter on his face as he pouts heavily. Blue eyes turn wide with increasing confusion as Jon stares at him. 

'Why would I not give any to you?' His voice is tiny, fractured, hurt and confused.  _Abort, abort, abort, Conner Kent; you fucking idiot, he's going to cry._ He fumbles around, almost tripping over the kitchen mat in an attempt to calm his younger brother. 'No, wait, I didn't mean that! God, I  _know_ you'd share some with me, of course, I do! It was a  _joke.'_

Jon's expression is still a mix of hurt and confused, but he nods regardless. 'Sorry,' he says. Kon sighs, exasperated, ' _no!_ You aren't supposed to apologise, oh my  _God.'_ The shorter boy makes a little weird noise in his throat, blinking quickly. 'Oh.'

'We—we're going to talk about this again. I swear,' Kon takes a quick glance at his watch, 'but I need to get to the library for a project soon.' Jon's eyes track him as he leaves the kitchen, 'I'll be buying dinner, so text me what you'd like!' 

'We have  _food_ at home, Kon!' 

'Yeah, but it's take-out Saturday,' he reasons. 

Jon makes another weird noise in his throat,  _'you made that up!'_

Kon skids out of the door before Jon could scream at him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cookies come out perfect on his first try, of course they do. Jon didn't spend most of his childhood helping out Ma in the kitchen for nothing.  _Unlike a certain brother..._ He packs them up into three boxes: one for his parents to take to work, one for Kon to munch on during his lectures, and the last one for  _Damian._

He stares at the boxes, thinking of where he can store them until Monday comes along again. Mom and Dad aren't at home today because there was a sudden breakthrough on a case they were writing about. Kon is in the library working on a project on Economics with his classmates,  _Damian_ was probably spending time with his family. 

He sighs, utterly bored. He was alone again. 

A thought sneaks into his head; he runs to his room, carefully stacking the cookie boxes next to his study lamp, before grabbing his backpack and leaving the house. 

He could go visit Olivia Green. Be "friends" with her. Yes, there is no better chance than now. He knows Olivia spends her time in the bookstores of Crime Alley, tucked away in safe alcoves and dirty paths. The neighbourhoods get grimier and darker as he walks on, as if sneering at him and threatening him. He doesn't respond. Response only leads to unsavoury consequences. 

He is on his way to the third bookstore in the area when he hears a girl shouting, 'please don't hurt me,  _please.'_ There are sounds of a scuffle, and grown men laughing and making...  _distasteful_ jokes about women. He recognises the voice of the girl.  **Olivia Green.**

He's running in their direction before he could even  _think._ Olivia Green is  _his_ to punish, but she cannot be harmed. Harming her is  _wrong._ Jonathan Kent will do no such thing, neither will he be a witness to it. He spots a skewed piece of metal, sharp on both ends, on his way and he picks it up as he runs faster.

Green was held down by two men, looking distressed and panicked, grey eyes puffy and swimming in tears. Her mouth is gagged with the materials of her shirt, while her upper body is exposed, her pants are pulled down and those  _grimy, honest to God **disgusting creatures**_ are shoving their hands between her legs. Her muffled screams ring loud in his ears. 

He doesn't hesitate to stab them  _viciously_ in the midsection, being doubly sure to twist the weapon so that the jagged edges of it tear up their insides a lot more than necessary. Predictably, they leave Green alone in exchange for Jon. Jon skewers them even more, hearing their pained screams resonate throughout the alley

'Dumb fucking kids,' one of them, an ugly creature with a stubbly chin and even uglier tattoos on his saggy skin, growls pathetically. He's acting tough. Jon scoffs. He pulls out the weapon haphazardly, causing blood to splatter everywhere. The two men scream even louder, voices turning hoarse. Jon giggles under his breath, blue jacket a bright stain on the grey scenery. 

'Please leave my friend alone,' he says softly, bright blues staring vacantly at the scum. The men scramble to get away, shaking in fear and horror when they realise how  _off_ Jon felt. Jon pins one of them down, the balding, limping, man, in the calf before he could escape. One of them was enough, besides, he knew what the other asshole looked like. The jerk screams, writhing. 

Jon runs over to Green, averting his eyes as he takes off his jacket and covers the sobbing girl's front. He knows it's pointless to ask if she's okay—she's clearly  _not._  'I'll call the cops, do you need anything else?' He asks, making sure to maintain his distance as he squats down. Green doesn't reply. 'Do you want me to call your parents?' No reply. 

He dials the station and makes sure to get Gordon on the line before explaining what's happened. 'She didn't reply when I asked her if she needed her parents.' Gordon gives him an affirmative, voice tight as he tells Jon that he would be there soon. Jon hangs up before Gordon could ask about anything else, walking towards Limpy. Who has yet to stop screaming. 

'Shut up,' he whispers, twisting the metal out of flesh, watching blood spurt out. 'Shut up, old man. Don't make me kill you,' he continues his hushed tone, promises of a cruel treatment clear in his voice. 'When the cops get here, you're going to tell them what you did, don't mention what I did.'

On closer inspection, he identifies the man as the owner of one of the bookstores, 'unless you want your family to be in danger,  _don't fucking mention me.'_ The man whimpers, nodding hysterically, 'if they ask, just say I was chasing the both of you off and you guys fell. You understand?' More nodding. Jon blinks, dropping the stick purposely atop a crack on the floor, wedging it deep into the ground. It would be convincing enough. The calf wound could be explained by a similar looking stick jammed in between two boxes, shining a deep red from splattered blood. 

He returns to Green's side, observing his distance. Wordlessly, he offers tissues. Green's scarred eyes peek out of her arm, and she shakily accepts. 'The police will be here soon. I will be gone as soon as they take my statement.' She hiccups a wobbly thank you, blinking back tears. Taking deep breaths, she whispers hoarsely, 'now they'll have even more to talk about.' 

Ah, Gotham Academy. 

His plan has been thrown askew because of this incident. 

'If they talk about a victim of assault, then they have no morals.' He replies steadily. Clark Kent and Lois Lane instilled a deep sense of justice and righteousness in their children; however twisted Jon was, he still remembers them. An apology is on his tongue, but he doesn't open his mouth. They sit in silence for a while more—Green, lost in her thoughts, while Jon stares at the pavement bathed in blood. 

The cops take his words literally, never doubting the lies he fabricates.  _No, sir, I didn't attack them. Ma'am, I was trying to chase them away from Olivia before they could..._ It was even better since Green did not witness anything else, too shocked to register any other activities. Her parents were  _furious,_ promising to ruin the guilty's life. The other cops tracked down Tattoo fast enough, who was still dipped in fear when he gave his statement. 

Jon went home after that, refusing Gordon's offer of a ride. 'I'm okay, really, Mr Gordon.' 

 _Can I have chicken and waffles?_ He texts Kon, just as the sun was about to set.  _ **Oh my God, I was craving it too.**_ The reply comes. Jon knows that fact, it was why he chose to have that for dinner. He could never finish the dish so Kon would end up with half of his plate. 

He walks leisurely, eyes on the floor, things could only spiral out of control. The ball was not in his court anymore. 

It doesn't matter, Green would be too traumatised to even consider anything else. Which means that  _Damian_ would be safe, for now.

He hopes Kon remembers to buy blueberry waffles. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Olivia Green drops out of Gotham Academy after the rumour mill goes crazy. She is sent abroad to Germany, under the care of the Strousse family, until things have settled down. 

'Gosh, these people are  _hideous,'_ Kathy hisses, glaring at the pictures of Limpy and Tattoo on the news article. Jon had requested that his identity is kept anonymous, much to the Greens' disappointment. Nobody but Olivia Green knew who he was. 

He doubted Olivia Green would tell anyone, not until she's gotten better. 

Kathy makes more comments about the two bastards before dropping her tablet onto her desk. Jon stares at his textbook, ignoring the rest of the world. 

Olivia Green was out of the picture, at last.

 

* * *

 

 

 

'For...  _me?'_ Emerald eyes stare incredulously at the boy before him. He nods shyly; 'an apology for knocking into you the other day,' the younger boy mumbles, scuffing his shoes against the cobblestones. 

Damian stares at him a little longer, silent. 'Thank you,' he finally replies, 'though, it was as my fault as much as it was yours.' The junior blushes bright red, stammering about one thing or another before rushing off. 

He stares at the retreating figure, a puzzled expression on his face. A fond smile forms when his gaze returns to the t-rex patterned box that was shoved into his chest. 

 _'Cute,'_ he murmurs, popping a cookie into his mouth. The rich, buttery cookie melts in his mouth, causing his smile to widen.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised the title doesn't make a lot of sense. It'll probably be a trend. Oops.
> 
> Please do leave comments!! I'm ultra thirsty for them TAT. 
> 
> [Pop by my tumblr to have a chat with me!](http://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com)


End file.
